


Gross Clowns Need Love, Too.

by troll_hugh_jackman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gamzee's a gross nerd, gamzee's not being a dick in this one, pretty one sided thing, vague mention of karkateridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troll_hugh_jackman/pseuds/troll_hugh_jackman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee just needs a little bit of love sometimes too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross Clowns Need Love, Too.

You so motherfucking hate this. That itchy feeling that gets under your skin and creeps along your bones, not settling anywhere. You know it ain’t close to that kinda time, but fuck if you can’t get rid of it you might just go for that kind of solution. You find yourself growling and flopping over the side of the bed, scratching the floor with your damned horns. Now you see why your old man broke his off a bit. Maybe you’re just in that pissy as all hell mood you occasionally find yourself in.

 

Nah. Ain’t that either. You rack your fried pan just a bit before figuring it out. You’re missing that little crab you got your diamonds set on. Yeah, that shit’s one sided and you respect him enough for not wanting to keep that going. But that ain’t the point this time. What is, is that you need to get your ass over there. You manage to get back onto the mattress and feel around for your mobile device to see if it’s alright for you to pop on over.

*  
TC: KaAaAr. ArE yOu DoWn FoR eNtErTaInInG a PoOr ClOwN wItH aN iTcH jUmPiNg HiS bOnEs

CG: ...GAMZEE, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF THAT MEANS WHAT I THINK IT DOES, RATHER THAN IT BEING SOME BULLSHIT LINGO, I WILL HAVE ERIDAN BRING YOU TO AND DROP KICK YOU FROM THE HEAVENS.

TC: NaW, sWeEtS, jUsT mEaNs I gOt Up To MiSsInG yOu. So, YoU gOt PlAnS oR aM i OkAy?

CG: FINE. JUST GIVE ME THREE SECONDS AT THE LEAST BEFORE APPEARING OUT OF THIN FUCKING AIR AND SUFFOCATING ME.  
*

You got so giddy at being at this, and do wait a bit. Well that and you gotta get yourself out of this ratty shirt you get all comfy in by yourself. Dressed in a shirt you think is clean, you go down to the teleportization pad, and zap on over to Karkat’s place. You stalk around a bit, and find him still in his room. Lil ones around? Must be at the pony boys’. You make a low noise and after seeing the poor crab jump a bit, you shuffle over and lean over the short one, feeling yourself creaking a bit but not really giving much of a shit. He grumbled and gave your face a weak little pap. Aight, time to straighten up. Whelp that was totally something popping. Karkat just starts to fuss and pushes you over to his bed, which is far too fucking big for such a little guy, and makes you sit down on the edge. He starts to feel around your back and chest, gently pushing in all the usual places shit decides to pop outta.

 

“Jesus fucking christ, I thought you were taking better care of yourself. Guess that was another lie to tell me that you were okay?”

 

You just give a guilty grin when he looks up at you for confirmation. He sighs and gets up onto the mattress and crawls up behind you, pretty much kneading at you in a way you find to be so cute. You croon a bit as he pretty much massages you, until whatever slips back into place. Then you wince and your claws sink into the bed a bit. Not your fault. Nope. You let loose your grip and look back at Karkat. He’s just sitting there and was probably starting to glare a hole through your fool head. 

 

“Kar? Can we get to the thing now?”

“What? Oh, that thing. Yeah just, one minute.”

You watch as Karkat gets down and wander over to the dresser with the high mirror, getting a bottle of something and a comb. You lower your head and grumble. Yeah, it’s him, but you just can’t wrap your head around why it’s so important that you take care of your locks all the time. He just furrows his brow and downright flicks you in the forehead. He hops back up and gets in a comfy spot, laying his legs straight out, and you come over to his side, nuzzle him for a moment, before putting our head down on his lap. You nuzzle there as well as he adjusts you a bit, and then gets to work on your fluff, which he whines about it being ‘greasy’. The only greasy guy that shows up around here is fishfuck number two.

As Karkat starts to spray the stuff in and comb through the mess, he starts on about his slime brother and dad, Eridork, one a the Maryams, and a bunch of other stuff you know you’re not paying attention to. Instead a purr kickstarts in your chest and you even start to ignore the sting of snarls getting pulled. You stretch out the rest of your lanky bod, and get as comfy as you can. You know you’re starting to doze off, but that’s because your Karbro has such an effect on you. You mumble half assed replies to his little ranting fit as you drift off more, and finally blink the absolute fuck out with Karkat complaining that his leg pieces are going numb from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo. It's Jay with another fic. tumblr url is signless-sins
> 
> follow me (or not) and just request fics!


End file.
